falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles
This page contains transcripts of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition faction profiles. Fallout 3 Factions The Enclave Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41 The Brotherhood of Steel Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41 Talon Company Mercenaries Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41 Brotherhood Outcasts Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41-42 Vault Dwellers Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42 Raiders Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42 Super Mutants Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42 Reilly's Rangers Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42 Wastelanders Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42 Slavers Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42-43 Slaves (Abolitionists) Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 Underworld Ghouls (Non Feral) Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 Chinese Remnant Army Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 The Family Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 The Regulators Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 Littlehorn and Associates Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 Operation: Anchorage Factions Chinese Army (Simulated) U.S. Army (Simulated) Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43 The Pitt Factions Pitt Raiders Pitt Slaves Trogs Wildmen Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43-44 , Star Paladin Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel led the Scourge, a large-scale military action that wiped out nearly the entire population of The Pitt. In a single night, the Brotherhood swept through the city, eliminating any resident who put up a fight. Although the intent of the Scourge remains unclear, several unmutated children were taken from The Pitt by the Brotherhood and placed into initiate training. The motivations for the Scourge are unclear to this day, but many in the Brotherhood note that it was a marked change in the way the Brotherhood operates. Additionally, it is known that something was recovered from The Pitt during the Scourge, although to date it would seem that only Elder Lyons knows what it was. It is said that a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin from the Scourge stayed on in The Pitt, seeking to bring law and order to the unwashed masses and creating an underclass of Pitt Slaves in the process, guarded by Pitt Raiders under his personal command. However, in the decades following the events of the Scourge, nobody has heard anything from The Pitt. Travelers who have gone to investigate have not returned, and no survivors have emerged. }} Broken Steel Factions Bandits Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.44 Enclave Sigma Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.44: Ghoul Guard Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.44 Point Lookout Factions Smugglers Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.44 Swampfolk Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.44-45 Tribals Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.45 Mothership Zeta Factions Aliens Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.45 Category:Fallout 3 source texts